Psion Minmax
555555 During the Maze of Many dungeon crawl, it was revealed that there are many versions of Minmax,Forgath and Kin. One of importance is "Psion Minmax". Psion Minmax claimed to have killed his companions at least 814 times. He deliberatly allowed himself to die so many times so he could become intimate with the the entire dungeon. He was able to retain his memories of the previous "races" by destroying the counter at their starting point. His goal is to use the power of the maze to erase all its contestants from existence. In spite of his acts Psimax does not see himself as evil. Rather he wants to escape such things as 'good' or 'evil' and believes himself to be helping everyone in the maze by escaping the hell of existence, where violence is the llikely outcome and the human body can experience pain. It's possible this Minmax has received the great amount of power, wealth and fame he desires, but has found it empty, or seeing that so many versions of himself exist, that he feels his own existence has lost its meaning (in spite of each Minmax having made their own unique choices). Powers and Abilities This version of Minmax carries no weapons or armour; he simply doesnt need it with his overwhelming psionic ability. Psion Minmax, also referred to as Psimax, has incredible telekinetic powers. He has been shown to be able to lift large amounts of stone or opponents with little effort, and he can liquify metals and pull apart the substance of the dungeon. His primary method for dealing with enemies is simply liquidating them.. In addition to this, he appears to be able to create psychic projections, such as shields, and viewing windows that let him see other locations. He can also create 'Psionic gears' which are capable of distorting universal constants, by creating enough of these he would be capable of removing the paradox aspects of the Maze of Many, and erasing all those inside it from existance by proving they don't exist. The gears can also be used for a variety of other effects such as teleportation, communication, resurrection, weakness alteration and restoration of body parts in the form of psionic constructs along with the memories if that part was removed from existance by oblivion. These gears do not require him to sustain them and will remain even after death, they can also be manipulated by others. He is a highly skilled Mathematician, as creating the gears to do this task requires an immense amount of number crunching, and has been shown to work out exactly how much something alters his plan in his head. He traded his ability to control minds for increased intelligence (the stat that determines the strength of psionic powers of the psion class 3.5 edition) showing that even with all the differences between him and the other Minmaxes, he is still MinMax. Psimax is not totally devoid of weakness, rather he has focused it into a single point. Using his vast powers he has translated his weakness into math, a number. To fight him his opponent must attack him in such a way that corolates with that number, in addition by focusing his powers into such a small area he unintentionally magnified it like the sun through a magnifying glass. Category:Characters